doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
SDI Media de México
Margaritas #35, Col. Florida Delegación Alvaro Obregón México D.F. 01030 Pino #1, Col. Florida Delegación Alvaro Obregón México D.F. 01030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sucursales = Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU. |sindicatos = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} frame|227px|Logo anterior thumb|SDI Media de México desde Google Maps thumb|SDI Media de México thumb|SDI Media de México SDI Media de México (también conocida como: SDI Media Group de México) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje y traducción de diálogos con sede en México D.F., cuyo nombre original era Prime Dubb, hasta que fue adquirida en 2007 por el grupo de capitales mundial SDI Media. Los estudios e instalaciones se encuentran ubicados en la calle de Pino #1, en la colonia Florida, situada al sur de la Ciudad de México. Sostiene una relación laboral con dos sindicatos (ANDA y SITATYR). También tiene una filiar en Los Angeles, California, EE. UU. Entre los proyectos realizados ahí, destacan series de Disney como Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, Aaron Stone y Phineas y Ferb, además de la mayoría de las películas de DreamWorks, Paramount, Warner Bros. y 20th Century Fox. También ofrece otros servicios como mezcla, subtitulaje, edición y post-producción. Fundada en el año 1996, llevando el nombre de Prime Dubb por el actor, director de doblaje y empresario Eduardo Giaccardi. En sus inicios dicha empresa se ubicaba en la calle de Sóstenes Rocha # 84 (entre Periférico y la avenida Constituyentes) y poco tiempo después mudó sus estudios a la calle Margaritas № 35, en la colonia Florida. En 2013, Eduardo Giaccardi deja SDI Media para abrir una nueva empresa llamada Laboprime Dubbing Producers, siendo reemplazado por el actor y director Mario Castañeda en sus funciones hasta mediados de 2014, luego Gabriela Garay ocupa el cargo hasta la actualidad. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *THX 1138 (redoblaje) (1974) *Blade Runner (redoblaje) (1982) *¿Quién es esa chica? (redoblaje) (1987) *Buenos muchachos (redoblaje) (1990) *Batman regresa (redoblaje) (1992) *Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) *El complot (1997) *Perdido y encontrado (1999) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) *Purgatorio (1999) *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) *Planeta rojo (2000) *Alta velocidad (versión Warner) (2001) *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Día de entrenamiento (2001) *La gran estafa (2001) *Un plan perfecto (2001) *Rock Star (2001) *La promesa (2001) *Daño colateral (2002) *La reina de los condenados (2002) *El ataque de las arañas (2002) *Analízate (2002) *Maten a Smoochy (2002) *Un amor para recordar (2002) *Permiso para matar (2002) *Mujer fatal (primera versión) (2002) *City by the Sea (versión Warner) (2002) *Insomnia (versión Warner) (2002) *Los tramposos (2003) *Río místico (2003) *Dioses y generales (2003) *Mi suegro es un espía (versión Warner) (2003) *Matrix revoluciones (2003) *Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) *El amor no cuesta nada (2003) *Cazador de sueños (2003) *El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) *Dicen por ahí... (2005) *Entre besos y tiros (2005) *La casa de cera (2005) *La casa del lago (2006) *Somos Marshall (2006) *V de venganza (2006) *La dama en el agua (2006) *300 (2006) *El gran truco (versión TV) (2006) *Prueba de fe (2007) *Zodíaco (2007) *Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Licencia para casarse (2007) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) *Valiente (2007) *Invasores (2007) *Soy leyenda (2007) *Ahora son 13 (2007) *Truco o travesura (2007) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Antes de partir (2007) *Meteoro, la película (2008) *Red de mentiras (2008) *RocknRolla (2008) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (versión Warner) (2008) *Gran Torino (2008) *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) *The Clique (2008) *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) *Noches de tormenta (2008) *Amor y tesoro (2008) *La Piedra Mágica (2009) *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) *La caja (2009) *Asesino ninja (2009) *Terror en la Antártida (2009) *Invictus (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) *La huérfana (2009) *(In) Seguridad (2009) *Terminator: La salvación (DVD Warner) (2009) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Warner) (2009) *Un sueño posible (2009) *Donde viven los monstruos (2009) *Furia de titanes (2010) *Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Más allá de la vida (2010) *El desinformante (2010) *El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) *Amor a distancia (2010) *Mi primer amor (2010) *Lottery Ticket (2010) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Los perdedores (2010) *Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *El libro de los secretos (DVD Warner) (2010) *Todo un parto (2010) *Día de los enamorados (2010) *Drive Angry (versión Warner) (2011) *Desconocido (2011) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) *La chica de la capa roja (2011) *El rito (2011) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Pase libre (2011) *Arthur (2011) *Linterna Verde (2011) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *No me quites a mi novio (versión Warner) (2011) *Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Contagio (2011) *Winter - El delfín (2011) *La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción (2011) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Año nuevo (2011) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) *Canción del corazón (2012) *Proyecto X (2012) *Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *La era del rock (2012) *Curvas de la vida (2012) *Magic Mike (versión Warner) (2012) *Terror en Chernóbil (versión Warner) (2012) *El príncipe del desierto (2011) *Locos por los votos (2012) *La aparición (2012) *Argo (2012) *Cuando te encuentre (2012) *El ejecutor (Versión Warner) (2012) *Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Hermosas criaturas (versión Warner) (2013) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013) *42 (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) *El gran Gatsby (2013) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) *El conjuro (2013) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Sin escape (2013) *Gravedad (2013) *Intriga (2013) *Ella (Versión Warner) (2013) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) *300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) *Un cuento de invierno (2014) *Veronica Mars (2014) *Godzilla (2014) *Al filo del mañana (2014) *Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Trascender (Versión Warner) (2014) *Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *En el tornado (2014) *Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) *Si decido quedarme (2014) *Una buena mentira (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *El juez (2014) *Interestelar (2014) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Vicio propio (2014) *Francotirador (2014) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Entourage: La película (2015) *Vacaciones (2015) *Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Peter Pan (2015) *En el corazón del mar (2015) *Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) '20th Century Fox' *Brazil (redoblaje) (1985) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) *Dr. Dolittle (1998) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Monkeybone (2001) *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Minicampeones (2002) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2002) *X-Men 2 (2003) *Daredevil (2003) *La Liga Extraordinaria (DVD) (2003) *Agente Cody Banks (versión Fox) (2003) *El día después de mañana (2004) *Alien vs Depredador (2004) *Yo, robot (2004) *Pelotas en juego (2004) *Garfield: La película (2004) *El perro sonriente (2005) *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) *ABC del amor (2005) *La chica del mostrador (versión Fox) (2005) *Amor en juego (2005) *Elektra (segunda versión) (2005) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) *Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) *X-Men: La Batalla Final (2006) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) *Aquamarine (2006) *Golpe de suerte (2006) *Un vecino con pocas luces (2006) *Confetti (2006) *Eragon (2006) *Una noche en el museo (2006) *Flicka (2006) *Garfield 2 (2006) *El perro bombero (2007) *El amor en los tiempos del cólera (2007) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Alvin y las ardillas (2007) *Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) *Jumper (2008) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) *Marley y yo (2008) *Tripulación Dave (2008) *Pequeños invasores (2009) *Dragonball Evolution (2009) *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Guerra de novias (2009) *Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) *Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Avatar (2009) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) *Depredadores (2010) *Marmaduke (2010) *Hada por accidente (2010) *El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Princesa por accidente (2011) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) *La pajareada (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) *Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Margaret (2011) *Un zoológico en casa (2011) *Los descendientes (2011) *Shame (2011) *El precio del mañana (2011) *Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Marley y yo 2 (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) *Hada por accidente 2 (2012) *Un tipo rudo (2012) *Poder sin límites (2012) *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) *Prometeo (2012) *Red Tails (2012) *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Get the Gringo (2012) *Vaqueras y ángeles‎‎ (2012) *Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) *Los tres chiflados (2012) *Flicka 3 (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) *S.O.S. Familia en apuros (trailer) (2012) *30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) *Noche de miedo 2: Sangre nueva (2013) *El submarino fantasma (2013) *Prosecuting Casey Anthony (2013) *Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *12 Años esclavo (2013) *The Way, Way Back (2013) *El abogado del crimen (2013) *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) *Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota (2014) *Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *El lado profundo del mar (1999) *El ocaso de un amor (1999) *Locos en Alabama (1999) *Pequeños genios (1999) *El hombre bicentenario (1999) *Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) *El patriota (2000) *Los ríos color púrpura (2000) *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) *Tres divas y un agente (2001) *Medio muerto (2002) *Martin y Lewis (2002) *ZigZag (2002) *Stuart Little 2: La aventura continua (2002) *Ladrón por accidente (2002) *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) *Auto Focus (2002) *La culpa (2003) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) *Muerte interior (2003) *Seguridad nacional (2003) *Lágrimas del sol (2003) *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Identidad (2003) *El poder de la traición (2003) *El pecado (2003) *Río sangriento (2003) *El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) *La ventana secreta (2004) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Días de pasión (2004) *Si tuviera 30 (2004) *¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Hechizada (2005) *Capote (2005) *Azul extremo (2005) *Amigos con dinero (2006) *Stuart Little 3 (2006) *La Pantera Rosa (2006) *En busca de la felicidad (2006) *Ultravioleta (2006) *El arte de la seducción (2006) *Un alma en silencio (2005) *Cuando un extraño llama (2006) *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) *Pacto infernal (2006) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) *Hotel sin salida (2007) *Sé quién me mató (2007) *Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *30 días de noche (2007) *Super cool (2007) *The Other Boleyn Girl (DVD Sony) (2008) *Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) *Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) *El maestro luchador (2012) *Posesión infernal (2013) *La batalla del año (2013) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Capitán Phillips (2013) *Líbranos del mal (2014) *El justiciero (2014) *Annie (2014) *Escalofríos (2015) 'Paramount' *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (redoblaje) (1981) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdicion (redoblaje) (1984) *Top Gun (redoblaje) (1986) *Indiana Jones y la ultima cruzada (redoblaje) (1989) *Corazón valiente (versión Paramount) (1995) *Jackass 2 (2006) *La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Las torres gemelas (2006) *Nacho Libre (2006) *Misión imposible 3 (2006) *Actividad paranormal (2007) *Camino salvaje (2007) *El año del perro (2007) *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) *Margot en la boda (2007) *Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Next: El vidente (2007) *Todo corazón (2007) *Jackass 2.5 (2007) *Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) *Una loca película de baile (2009) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Una cena para tontos (2010) *Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) *Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) *Súper 8 (2011) *Thor (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) *La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) *A toda madre (2012) *Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Con el diablo adentro (2012) *El dictador (2012) *Actividad poco normal (2013) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Nebraska (2013) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Fin de semana disfucional (2013) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) *Noé (2014) *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Hércules (2014) * Men, Women & Children (2014) * Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) * Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Misión: Imposible: Nación secreta (2015) *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombies (2015) *Guerra de papás (2015) 'Universal' *Espartaco (redoblaje) (1960) *Gable y Lombard (1976) *Los hermanos caradura (1980) *E.T. el extraterrestre (redoblaje) (1982) *Conan, el destructor (redoblaje) (1984) *El club de los cinco (1985) *Un detective en el kinder (redoblaje) (1990) *Pabellón de mujeres (2000) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) *El gato (2003) *Dos hermanos (2004) *El jardinero fiel (2005) *Las horas perdidas (2005) *King Kong (2005) *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (segunda versión) (2005) *Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) *El descanso (2006) *El hombre del año (2006) *Buenos vecinos (2014) *Lucy (2014) *Ouija (2014) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) *Eliminar amigo (2015) *Los huéspedes (2015) 'DreamWorks' *Amistad *Aquellos viejos tiempos *Belleza americana *El ciego *El esmoquin *El pago *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy *Euroviaje censurado *Héroes fuera de órbita *La familia de mi novia *La terminal *Las mujeres perfectas *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo *Munich *Muero por ti *Patinando a la gloria *Un ratoncito duro de cazar *Una cita con tu ídolo *Una mente brillante 'New Line Cinema' *17 otra vez (versión Warner/New Line) *A él no le gustas tanto (versión Warner/New Line) *Austin Powers en Goldmember *Destino final *Destino final 4 *Destino final 5 *El libro mágico *Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) *Historia americana X *La decisión más difícil *La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar *Los fantasmas de mis ex *Orson Welles y yo (doblaje mexicano) *Simone *Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) 'Buena Vista International' Touchstone Pictures *10 cosas que odio de ti *13 guerreros *Armageddon *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire *Invasión *Hasta el cuello *La fuente del amor *Shanghai Kid *Shanghai Kid en Londres *Una intrusa en la familia *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz *Mamá ¡soy un pez! The Walt Disney Company *¡Escóndete y grita! *Geppetto *Joe *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película *Miley Cyrus: En vivo en Berlín *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana *Programa de protección para princesas *Rescatando a papá *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella Miramax *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa *Malèna *Pandillas de Nueva York *Retorno a Brideshead *Volando alto Marvel Entertainment *The Avengers: Los Vengadores *Iron Man 3 'Otros proyectos' *Arthur y los minimoys *Burton y Taylor (BBC) *Defensa diplomática *El juego perfecto *El precio de la campaña *Fotografiando hadas *Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada *Milagros caninos *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *No es otra tonta película de comida *Pumpkin *Rags, el poder de la música *Retrato de una dama *Scary Movie 4 (versión de Cine y TV) *Soldado de la fortuna *Sylvia *The Romantics *Un perro de otro mundo *Una navidad de locura 'Películas animadas' '20th Century Fox' *Anastasia *Bartok, el magnífico (VHS) *Bratz: Rock Angelz *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo *Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie *Horton y el mundo de los Quién *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *El fantástico Sr. Zorro *El reino secreto (trailer) *La era de hielo *La era de hielo 2 *La era de hielo 3 *La era de hielo 4 *Rio *Robots *Titan A.E. 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza *Dinosaurio *Fantasía 2000 *Hércules *La Cenicienta (redoblaje 1997) *La bella durmiente (redoblaje 2001) *La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje 1997) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Toy Story 2 'DreamWorks' *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja *El espanta tiburones *El origen de los guardianes *El príncipe de Egipto *José, el rey de los sueños *Lo que el agua se llevó *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Pollitos en Fuga *Shrek Tercero *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares *Vecinos invasores *Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales 'Universal' *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas *Barbie en una Navidad perfecta *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas *Barbie: Escuela de Princesas *Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Bionicle: Renace la leyenda *Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Monster High: Scaris, la ciudad del terror *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Monster High: 13 Deseos *Monster High: ¡Sustos, cámara, acción! *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante *Monster High: Embrujadas *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Amigos salvajes 2 *El cascanueces *El cisne trompetista *Las aventuras de Tintín *Angry Birds: La película 'Warner Bros.' *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (versión DVD) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *La gran aventura LEGO 'Hasbro Studios' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising 'Mattel Playground Productions' *Ever After High: El día del legado: Un cuento de dos cuentos *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada 'Otros proyectos' *Valiant (Odessy) *El señor de los milagros *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita (Miramax Films) *Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca *Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato (Ánima Estudios) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (Paramount Pictures / Paramount Animation / Nickelodeon Movies) 'Series de televisión' 'Buena Vista' Touchstone Television / ABC *Mentes criminales (1ª-5ª temporada) *Cinco hermanos (1ª-2ª temporada) *Almas perdidas *Mi loco deber *Kyle XY *Ugly Betty *Dirty Sexy Money *Samantha Who? Disney *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª-3ª temporada) *Sunny, entre estrellas (1ª temporada) *Aaron Stone *Estoy en la banda (1ª temporada) *Los imaginadores 'BBC' *Sherlock (temporada 3-) *Little Britain *Torchwood *Show Me Show Me *The Musketeers *Atlantis (serie de TV) *Fleming *La mujer honorable '20th Century Fox' *New Girl *American Horror Story *Touch *The Americans *Scream Queens 'Warner Bros.' *Almost human *Believe *Mom *Seres del mañana *IZombie *Los misterios de Laura 'Netflix' *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (1ª temporada) *Derek *Lilyhammer *Ricky Ricón *The Returned *Precaución, piezas sueltas 'Nelvana' *El señor Young *Life with Boys 'Cartoon Network' *Destruir, construir, destruir *¿Qué pasaría? 'Dreamworks' *Spin City *United States of Tara 'Sony Pictures' *V.I.P. Seguridad Privada *Vivir casado está en griego 'Nickelodeon' *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Max & Shred 'Otros proyectos' *Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Sheena *Tequila y Bonetti *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *Dog, el cazarrecompensas *Playing house * Los chicos sin destino Dramas *IRIS 'Series animadas' 'Disney' *El show del ratón (4ª temporada) - House of Mouse *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Hércules *Mini Einsteins *Phineas y Ferb (1ª-2ª temporada) *Combo Niños *Jungla sobre ruedas 'Warner Bros.' *Linterna verde: La serie animada *MAD (4ª temporada) 'Nelvana' *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Carl al Cuadrado *Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Franklin y sus amigos *Isla de mutantes *Ardilla Miedosa *Secuaces *El castigado *Pearlie 'Hasbro Studios' *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Littlest Pet Shop *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Rescue Bots *My Little Pony (2010) 'Mattel Studios' *Max Steel (2013) *Monster High (a partir de la tercera temporada) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Ever After High 'Cartoon Network' *Hora de aventura (temp. 5.2ª-) *Tío Grandpa *El increíble mundo de Gumball (temp. 3ª-) *Un show más (temp. 5ª-) *Ben 10: Omniverse (temporadas 5ª-8ª) *Más allá del jardín *Escandalosos 'LEGO' *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Lego: La Leyenda de Chima *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda *LEGO: Friends * Mixels 'Nickelodeon' *Breadwinners *Los pingüinos de Madagascar (DreamWorks) *Meteoro: la nueva generación (Lionsgate) *ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas 'Otros proyectos' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (Cartoon Network / Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Bobinogs *Grojband *Little People *Creepie *Glenn Martin, dentista *Puffin Rock 'Especiales' *Say Uncle (voces de Tío Grandpa) 'Cortos animados' 'DreamWorks' *El diario de la cueva de Brazo *Feliz Madagascar *Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor *Monstruos vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots *Shrek ogrorisa la Navidad *Shrek: Espeluznante *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf '20th Century Fox' *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut *Pack Scrat *Scrat: Continenta su aventura *Sobreviviendo a Sid 'Otros proyectos' *Marvel Mash-Up *Transformers: Ciber Misiones *DC Nation Shorts (cortos "El mundo divertido de DC", "Animal Man" y "Vibración") 'Anime' 'Nelvana' *Bakugan *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury 'Netflix' *Knights of Sidonia 'TOEI Company, Ltd. / TOEI Animation' *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (eps. 53-) 'Otros proyectos' *Espíritu de lucha - Fighting Spirit *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? (resto de primera temporada) *Pokémon (13ª temporada en adelante) 'Películas de anime' 'TOEI Company, Ltd. / TOEI Animation' *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario 'Otros proyectos' *El viaje de Chihiro *Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom *Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. el Espadachín Místico *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción *Profesor Layton y La Diva Eterna 'Videojuegos' *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Batman: Arkham City *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *FIFA 09 *Harry Potter para Kinect *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Lego: El Hobbit *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Star Wars Battlefront 'Series web' *Blue *Christine *Dakota *Jan *Fred *Lauren *Vanessa & Jan *Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets Traductores y Adaptadores *Abraham Jácome González *Alfonso Alcázar Torres-Navarrete *André Felix Diaz *Anthony Wakefield *Arturo Cataño *Barbara Gudiño *Bernardo López *Brenda Nava *Bitty Navarro García *Carlos Pimentel *Carlos Calvo *Carolina Dizy *Victor Civeira *Carolina Fierro *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Daniela Furlaneto Vidal * David Bueno *Diana Alexandra Novoa Chávez *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elena Ramírez *Esmeralda Arizmendi *Esther Alvarez *Daniela Richer *Francisco Rubiales * Gabriela Gómez *Gregorio Ramos *Gustavo Toquero *Héctor Toledo *Kora International Studio Koe *Ismael Castro *José Antonio Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio César Alcántara *Katya Ojeda *Laura Brun *Leopoldo Falcón *Lilly Kerekes *Lucila Galindo *María del Carmen López *María Luisa Canale *María Luisa Medina *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Nora Gutiérrez *Ricardo Tejedo *Sergio Illingworth * Simón Parra *Sagrario Bravo *Yuri Takenaga Ingenieros y operadores *Ruben Garcia *Irvin Silva *Ismael Mondragon *Ruben Vazquez *Carlos Gomez *Troy Soriano *Carlos Iparrea *Jose Luis Mendoza *Danthe Rodriguez *Alejandra Oseguera *Tamara Puente *Alejandro Cadena *David Lopez Interpretes *Yotzmit Ramírez *Arturo Cataño *Gerardo Velázquez *David Bueno *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Manuel Bueno *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Alma Delia Pérez *Carla Castañeda *Leyla Rangel *Maggie Vera *Melissa Gedeón *Mireya Mendoza Directores * Adrián Fogarty * Alejandro Mayén * Alfonso Obregón *Arturo Castañeda * Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. * Bruno Coronel * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Pontón * Carlos Segundo *Christine Byrd * Cristina Camargo *Cristina Hernández *Diana Pérez * Diana Santos *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Cárdenas *Gaby Willer *Gerardo García *Germán Fabregat * Gloria Obregón *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Irwin Daayán *Jaime Vega *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jesús Barrero *José Antonio Macías *José Arenas *José Carlos Moreno *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Karla Falcón *Leyla Rangel *Liliana Barba *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Mario Castañeda *Maggie Vera *Maynardo Zavala *Moisés Iván Mora * Moisés Palacios *Nicolás Frías *Octavio Rojas *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Raúl Estrada *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Rubén Trujillo *Salvador Delgado * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte * Yamil Atala Clientes *20th Century Fox (hasta 2014) *ABC Studios *BBC *Buena Vista *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (desde 2014) *Columbia TriStar *DreamWorks *Electronic Arts *Hasbro Studios *Mattel Playground Studios *MGM *Nelvana *Netflix *New Line Cinema *Nickelodeon *Paramount Pictures *Saban *SDI Polonia *Sony *The Walt Disney Company (hasta 2013) *Universal *Warner Bros. *Marvel Entertainment *The LEGO Group *Fremantlemedia *Nerd Corps Entertainment *Mattel Playground Productions *Rainmaker Entertainment *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America (desde 2014) *Toei Animation Inc. (desde 2014) *Youtube (desde 2014) Curiosidades *Sus trabajos para Disney pasaron a ser doblados en Diseño en Audio, Producciones Grande y Taller Acústico. *Los trabajos de Cartoon Network hechos en Sensaciones Sónicas pasan a ser dobladas en SDI empezando con Hora de aventuraHora de Aventura (5.2ª-), MAD (4ª), Un show más (5ª-), El increíble mundo de Gumball (3ª-) y Ben 10: Omniverse (5ª-8ª). *Para la Pelicula Max Dinoterra Se abre una sucursal en Ecuador para el doblaje principal, mientras que la edicion de ella se hizo en México. Se desconoce si se haran mas doblajes en ese estudio. * Sus trabajos para 20th Century Fox pasaron a ser doblados en LaboPrime Dubbing Producers. Más información *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar - páginas 489 y 490 *Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Véase también *SDI Media Los Ángeles Enlaces externos *Pagina oficial de SDI Media *SDI Media México *Pagina Web de Prime Dubb (archivo - 28 de abril de 2007) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas